Coincedential
by ChocoCookiesRule134
Summary: Because to her, sometimes being lost can actually be the best day of your life.


**A/N: Well, hey guys. I've been so serious about everything lately that my friends are like "Are you okay?" because normally I am the loud and crazy ****person so it's really rare to see me being serious for at least even a day. **

**So, I am really bored. And I am surprisingly updating pretty early, for me anyway. **

**Yeah. This is just a random one-shot because I am so bored I don't feel like updating my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :P**

* * *

Coincedential

Summary: Because to her, sometimes being lost can actually be the best day of your life.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia for once today did not have good luck.

The blonde had left her bookstore at 6:00 PM, and had thought that she knew the streets pretty well to get back to her house. But she didn't, unfortunately. Now she was stuck with only her phone (not to mention that it was close to dying) and a jacked up GPS.

All that she knew was that she was driving around in circles pretty much every time, and two hours later, she still was stuck at the same street where she was an hour ago.

"Damn it!" Lucy cursed at her GPS, which was in the middle of telling her _"Turn left." _Did she mention that the place that the GPS was telling her to turn left to was actually a house instead of a street?

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess after constant tugging at it. Other than that though, she thought she looked okay for being stressed out for two hours. She was starting to get even more agitated at her GPS which was currently telling very obvious misleading directions.

Once, Lucy had turned into what obviously seemed to be a dead end, leaving the blonde to almost accidentally crash into the wall. However, the GPS was telling her _"Go straight ahead." _making her pissed because she was sure that GPS's were NOT supposed to tell you to go through a wall, unless you were a ghost which she WASN'T.

She also had tried calling her best friend Levy four or five times, but each time she had to leave a voicemail. Lucy then figured that she was most likely out for dinner with Gajeel, her boyfriend.

Lucy was doomed. She considered calling the police, but changed her mind. She didn't want to cause more trouble. She grumbled about how useless GPS's can be and once again pulled out of the street and kept going straight.

However, she probably was too angry at the GPS and too distracted that she accidentally bumped into the car in front of her.

When the two drivers pulled over to see if there was any damage (which there was a little dent), Lucy immediately jumped out of her car and accidentally also ran into the driver of the other vehicle, leaving both of them to fall down because of the impact.

"Oh Mavis, I'm so sorry!" Lucy apologized once they had got over the fact they had ran into each other. "I was just coming from my bookstore and tried to use the GPS to get me back home that I ended up lost! I don't even know where I am. Do you know how much GPS's can be so _useless _sometimes?"

She looked up and immediately her heart stopped.

Standing in front of her was a man slightly taller than her, but what stood him out a lot was his pink hair. Yes, it was pink, and at first she had to check with herself that she wasn't hallucinating. He was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes, and Lucy had to admit that he was handsome even just in simple clothes. He also had onyx eyes.

The man then ran a hand through his pink hair, leaving Lucy staring at him with her mouth open. She immediately closed it. "I mean, I'm very sorry I bumped into your car, I seriously was not paying attention-"

To her surprise, he burst out laughing.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

He continued laughing for at least five minutes, and then he stopped. "I just find it funny how you got lost. Personally, I don't really care if this car gets damaged; it's not mine. I'm using Gray's car, which is this one." The man smirked. "I can sure imagine his reaction once I get it back to him. He's such an idiot, and he deserves it!"

Lucy found it annoying that the man in front of her was laughing at her because she got lost. "Well, excuse me, but I should get going now. I can't stand men like you." She was about to get back in the car when the man had grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a second, I thought you were lost. Don't you need to know where you're going to get home?" He was grinning.

Lucy turned red with embarrasment as she forgot that she told him that she was lost. "Uh... That is..."

He let go of her wrist, but he was still smiling. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'll help you get out of here."

"Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde replied, her face still red. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"No prob, Luigi." Natsu said.

"It's _Lucy._"

"Anyway, right now you're at... Fairy Law street. Where do you live?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I'm not telling a total stranger where I live! How do I know that you're not going to stalk me?" Lucy retorted, her arms crossed. Natsu sighed with exasperation.

"Okay, maybe we did just meet each other in the street and you don't know me pretty well but I'm not _that _kind of person, trust me." Natsu said. "If you want to get home quick then listen to me, will ya?"

Lucy pouted, her back facing Natsu. She then turned around. "Strawberry street. That's where I live." She saw Natsu manage another smile.

"Oh, I know where that is." The pinkette said. "Erza lives near there. I can get you there using Gray's car." Lucy nodded slowly even though she didn't exactly know who the heck Gray and Erza were. She just wanted to get out of here.

"So, I'll show you." Natsu said. "I can't describe directions pretty well, it's better showing you actually. Uh... Do you mind if I see your address?"

"Alright, fine." Lucy smiled, as she wrote down her address in paper and gave it to him. "Take me home, Mr. Dragneel."

* * *

An hour later, they had gotten back to Lucy's house, safe and sound.

Lucy parked in front of her house and got out of her car, while Natsu also did the same. He leaned against Gray's car, and pulled out his phone. When Lucy approached him, he looked up and managed a grin.

"Nice house, Lucy." Natsu said.

"Thanks for that and thanks for bringing me home." Lucy thanked him. "But how can I be really sure that you won't stalk me?"

"Can I get your number?" Natsu asked, changing the subject.

"My... Number?" Lucy said, her cheeks warm. "What for?" The blonde brushed a few blonde hair out of her face as she stared at Natsu, who was staring at her back, a glint in both of his eyes.

"Well, we know each other now, and I think it'd be nice to talk to you again." Natsu grinned. "And I promise that I won't stalk you, even though I already copied down your address in my phone already." He folded the paper she gave him and gave it back to her.

"You little sneak!" Lucy said, half upset and half laughing. "Fine, give me your phone." She put her number in it.

Natsu smiled as he closed his phone and got back in the driver's seat. "See ya, Luce. Take care, will you?"

Lucy couldn't stop smiling after she had received a new nickname from him. "You too, Natsu. You better not stalk me."

"I don't keep promises." Natsu laughed. "Later."

And with that, Natsu pulled out of her driveway and left. Lucy could NOT get that stupid grin off her face, at all. She glanced at the folded piece of paper Natsu gave back to her and unfolded it.

On the back of it, Natsu had wrote his address and phone number. The blonde laughed out loud at this, without knowing why. This probably would have been one of the best days in her life.

She immediately took her phone out and put him as a contact.

Then she called him, still smiling ridiculously.

* * *

**A/N: I seriously do not know where this idea came from. Probably from inside my mind where I have random stuffs like these implanted in my brain. I keep making such sucky endings.**

**Usually these kind of ideas come from random things. ****Like, I came up with this while thinking about trees... wtf**

**This seems like a good story to write though... Eh, I dunno, this is supposed to be a one-shot. I'll be back to my crazy self in no time, sorry I feel just dizzy and tired from doing nothing lol **

**I still can't believe I finished one of my stories and made this one. I have so much free time it makes me happy :D **

**-Choco :)**


End file.
